


The Count

by dotchan



Series: Fills for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme [16]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Some days it didn't pay to get bitten by a vampire.Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme in 2008.





	

> **Title:** The Count  
>  **Request:** Manfred was bitten by a vampire  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Original Link:** <http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html?thread=11013961#t11013961>

* * *

Edgeworth stared. And stared. And stared. “Wright. Please tell me we are hallucinating.”

Wright was doing a perfect impression of a fish. “Okay. We’re hallucinating.”

But Manfred von Karma was still standing behind the glass, still cackling like a madman: “Two lawyers coming to visit me. Two. TWO! A-HA-HA!”

(Both lawyers would swear later that they heard lighting crackle in the distance.)

Neither man noticed that an embarrassed Franziska had joined them. She sighed. “Father has been like this for as long as I can remember. He was able to control himself in public, but—”

“ _Three_ lawyers. Three. THREE! A-HA-HA!”

Franziska flushed to the roots of her hair. “It is so humiliating! Why could he not have been bitten by a normal vampire like anyone else visiting Transylvania?”


End file.
